Shules Fluff
by xXxPrincessRoseCastlexXx
Summary: Gus is sick of hearing Shawn rambling on about how much he loves Juliet! this is my first fanfic!i hope you guys like it!


"Okay! That's it!" Gus said, in the middle of one of Shawn's outburst of his love for Juliet.

"Whoa! Gusman! What's wrong?" Shawn got up from the couch over to Gus's desk.

"I had enough of you talking about Juliet!" Gus got up from his chair, "If you lover her, tell her! NOW!"

"But, Gus-"

"I don't want to her it, Shawn! If you don't tell her today you are NOT allowed to talk to me! I'm sick of hearing that you love, but aren't doing anything about it! Now go!" He pointed to the 'Psych' door.

"Gus...I-I can't!" Shawn stuttered.

"Now, Shawn! Now or Never!"

"Fine" Shawn said with a sigh looking defeated.

"Good," Gus sat down while Shawn left to go see Juliet.

'Finally,' Gus thought to himself with a smile.

Meanwhile, at the station, Juliet and Lassiter were questioning a guy about a robbery.

"I swear I wasn't involved!" the guy said.

"And I swear you were on the tape!" Lassiter said slamming his hands on the table.

Just as the guy was about to speak, Shawn walked in looking stressed.

"SPENCER! What the hell do you think you are doing? We are interrogating someone!" Lassiter point at the scared looking guy. Lassiter looked even madder than he was a moment a go (If that was a possible!)

"Yeah, um, I know, I just need to tell Juliet something," Shawn pointed to the confused blonde detective, "It's very important and It'll only take a moment."

"NO!" Lassiter said when Juliet said, "Okay". He looked over at his partner. "What! He can wait until we are done!"

"Well, it's kinda important and I need to tell her, now!"

"Fine! But, you have only **five** minutes!" Lassiter said.

"Okay, come on, Jules," Shawn waved on Juliet.

"Okay?" Juliet was confused. She was worried that something bad had happened.

"Um...Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Shawn said awkwardly after they were out of the room.

"Um, yeah, right here," She pointed to the right of the room they came out of.

"Okay," Shawn opened the door, "After you, my lady"

Juliet giggled and blushed. Oh, how much Shawn loved when she did that.

"So, um, what's wrong?" Juliet said when they were both in the room.

"I have no idea how to say this," Shaw said, 'That was stupid! All I have to say is: I love you!' he added silently.

"Oh! Shawn! What's wrong?" She hugged him, "Did someone die?" Shawn was shocked from the hug, but laughed. "Shawn!" She took a step back.

"No one died, Jules!" Shawn was still laughing. Oh, how Juliet loved how he says 'Jules'.

"Then what happened!" She was so confused!

"Um...Well...nothing happened, per say..." Juliet raised her eyebrow. "Well maybe I should, um, show you, rather than say it." He leaned closer to Juliet.

"Shawn..." Before she could say anything Shawn's lips meet hers. This kiss was nothing like either of them has had. It was sweet and gentle at first, then became hungry and peasant. Finally they needed air and they pulled back a little. Juliet rested her head on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn whispered in her ear, "I love you, Jules."

"I love you too, Shawn," She left her head so she can see straight into his eyes, " I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

"So you felt the spark too, huh?" He joked with a smile.

"Haha, Shawn," She playfully punched him. "I'm serious."

"I am too, Jules," He kissed her check, "I really, really, love you," Juliet pulled him into her to kiss him again. After what felt like hours, she pulled away. "Hey! I wasn't done!" Shawn teased.

"Yeah, but I really need to get back to Lassiter," Shawn's smile turned into a frown. "But I promise we will pick this up tonight," She gave him a sly look.

"My house or yours?" He asked rising his eyebrow.

"Hmmm... yours," Juliet said with a smile.

"Okay! Girlie get back to Lassie!"

" 'Kay, Shawn, see you tonight!"

Shawn quickly kissed her. "See you later my majesty!" He opened the door and Juliet left to go back to her work. 'Man! She's a great kisser!' He thought.

**THE END!**


End file.
